The Mission
by Animelover189
Summary: Mikan and Ruka are on a mission. Not one of Persona's missions though: a mission to steal the hearts of the people they love the most. Now only if it were that easy...
1. Love

**(A/N) So second story is second. I've wanted to type this for a while but just got around to it. Anyways, disclaimer anyone?**

**Mikan: Animelover189 does not own Gakuen Alice~**

* * *

_Mikan's 3rd POV_

Mikan ran thruogh the halls at breakneck speed, trying to make up for lost time. She was late and she knew it. It wasn't her fault, though! If there wern't so many pretty things in Central Town calling her name, telling her to buy them then she wouldn't be in this situation. She gripped the bright orange bag in her left hand tightly as she continued to run to her glanced at her watch. 3:19... Hotaru was going to be angry...

Finally making it at 3:22, she knocked lightly on the door, scared of the wrath that was coming her way. The door swung open not to reveal Hotaru, but a weapon Mikan knew all too well: The Baka Cannon.

Without warning and a loud BAKA a shot fired square onto Mikan's forehead, knocking her off her feet.

"Oww..." She rubs her throbbing forehead tenderly. "Hotaru you're so mean!" She gets up and dusts her self off.

"You deserved it for being late. I told you 3'o clock sharp. Where are my things?"

Mikan extends the arm with the bag out to Hotaru. "Here they are!", she says cheerfully. "Hotaru what do your need all those strange things for, anyway?"

"Experimenting." And with that Hotaru slams the door in Mikan's face, leaving her to stand there staring at the oak door in sadness.

As Mikan walked down the hallway with a HUGE knot on her forehead from previous encounters, her cell phone suddenly started to ring. She pulls it out of her shirt pocket.

'Ruka-pyon?'_, _she thinks curiously. A text message popped reading:

**Sakura–san, I don't mean to bother you, but if it isn't too much trouble, would you ming coming over to my place at 4? I needed to see you to discuss something.**

'I wonder what Ruka –pyon wants', she thought. She texts him back saying that she'd be there.

40 minutes later she was at Ruka-pyon's door waiting for him to answer. The door opened to reveal Ruka who did not look like his usual self. His hair was wild and sticking out at awkward angles, and there were dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't gotten a good nights sleep for a long time

''Hi Ruka–pyon, are you alright?'', she asked, voice full of concern.

''Yes I'm fine, more or less, but I have to tell you something important'', he said looking away slightly.'' Come in please.''

Mikan stepped inside his room and sat down on one of the chairs around a small eating table all triple stars had in their rooms. He sat opposite to her and looked down at his hands. He swallowed nervously.

"Sakura-san... I think... I think I'm in love with Hotaru."

* * *

**(A/N) First chap is finished!**

**Natsume: I'm not in this chapter because...?**

**Well it _is _just the first chapter you know. And it's not like you can be in _every _chap-**

**Natsume: Yes yes, your excuses.**

**Ruka: Maybe she doesn't like you enough.**

**You're not helping!**

**Natsume:*pouts***

**Jeez, minna-san please review so I know watchya think so far. Bye bee!**


	2. An Encounter

**A/N) Yay the next chapter of the story! Natsume, the disclaimer please~**

**Natsume: No. You didn't put me in the last chapter.*sticks tongue out at me***

**Does it really matter that much? So immature... Mikan?**

**Mikan: Animelover189 does not own Gakuen Alice!**

* * *

_Mikan's 3rd Pov_

Did Mikan hear him right? Did he just say he was in love with the same person who had been blackmailing him for 7 years straight? Mikan's mind couldn't process this very well. She had so many things to say, and yet nothing at all.

"What?", she said, saying the only word her mind could come up with.

"I feel... happy being around her. Watching that gentle smile on her face that she shows to you rarely... she's really nice but just never shows it. She keeps this cool exterior but is very sweet on the inside. It's... cute." His face is red, but he holds a slight smile on his face as if thinking of a fond memory.

"I love her, or at least I think I do. That's why I'm such a mess right now. I've been thinking of it for a while now." He looks up at Mikan, eyes determined.

''Help me. Please. Even if she rejects me, I'll feel better than just not knowing."

Mikan looks into those determined blue eyes and found that she couldn't say no to them.

"Ruka-pyon", Mikan says her own determination rising, "Let's do this together."

Ruka's face holds his obvious confusion so Mikan elaborates.

"We can get the hearts of the people we love together! You and Hotaru and Natusume and I!" She smiles broadly. "Won't that be great?" She grabs his hands and holds them across the table.

"That'd be great Sakura-san, we can be happy together." He returns the smile hesistantly.

All of a sudden the door opens to reveal Natsume.

"Hey Ruka, I for.. got... my toothbrush.. what are you two doing?"

Mikan and Ruka quickly retract their hands, but it's too late. There they were, sitting in Ruka's room at his table smiling at each other and holding hands. It must have looked like something was going on. Mikan was the first to react. She quickly got up and laughed awkwardly.

N-nothing! We were just talking about stuff like, y'know studies and stuff. Ahahaha.." She looks at Ruka." I guess I'd better be going.. we'll talk about.. math later." She offers him a knowing smile before walking out and sprinting down the halls.

Natsume looks after her for a while and then turns his fiery gaze to Ruka. "Did I... interrupt something?", he asks slowly.

"No..not really.. she was just helping me with that problem."

"So why was she being so secretive about it?", he asks suspiciously.

Ruka tenses a bit. He couldn't let Natsume know Sakura liked him yet! "She probably didn't know you knew. I mean, it's not like I told her that you and I talked about it."

Natsume seemed pleased with that answer and stopped his interrogation.

"I came to get my toothbrush. I'm gonna go take a shower." He grabs his toothbrush from the bathroom and walks out.

'Ruka isn't telling me the whole story. I wonder what else they were talking about...' He lets the thought trail off as he walks to the boys showers.

_Mikan's 3rd POV_

After leaving Ruka's, Mikan caught some lunch and headed to her dorm to go finish some homework. After three hours of struggle, tears and brain hemorrhaging, her homework was finished and she had done it all by herself. She smiled looking at her handwriting on the paper. She was sure to get an A. To celebrate she was going to visit Hotaru and maybe eat lunch together. With Mikan walked out of the door and headed to Hotaru's.

**XxXxOoOo~Animelover189~oOoOxXxX**

Mikan was now running through the halls, trying to stay alive. A hiding place is what she needed. She turned the corner. There! A door! She ran inside and locked it. The echo of 'baka' could be heard getting fainter and fainter. She breathed out in relief. But, what was that sound? Mikan looked around her surroundings.

'A bathroom?', she thought. She follows her ears to the sound of rushing water, leading her unknowingly further into the boys' bathroom.

_Natsume's 3rd Pov_

'Was that the door?', thought Natsume upon hearing the slight sound of creaking. He resumed his shower and continued thinking about today's events.

Mikan and Ruka were in Ruka's room, holding hands and smiling at each other. Then both insisted it was nothing. He knew of his best friends affections for Hotaru, so that's why the whole situation seemed strange to him. If Ruka liked Hotaru, why was he all smiley-touchy-feely with Natsume's crush? It didn't make sense to him.

_Mikan's 3rd Pov_

As Mikan walked further and further into the bathroom, it became more and more apparent that someone was in the bathroom showering. Her curiosity got the better of her and she continued, wanting to see who was in the shower. The shower was in front of her now, transparent, but blurry. She squinted, trying to get a better look, when the door suddenly slid open, scaring her to pieces.

_Natsume's 3rd POV_

Natsume slid open the shower door, about to get out, but stopped when he spotted something, or rather someone, was sitting on the floor staring up at him with a clearly shocked expression.

It was Mikan.

* * *

**(A/N) Chapter two! Yay! I think the next chapter will be lemon but I don't want to rush it… Natsume what do you think?**

**Natsume: You should make me fuck Mikan senseless. It would be fair compensation for my absence in the first chapter.**

**Mikan: What type of perverted things are you saying, Natsume? S-sex is for married people!**

**Natsume: Married people my ass. Was your mom married? Sides, you like it so shut up already.**

**I'm surrounded by idiots.., Jeez, minna-san, please review so that I know what you think so far. Bye Bee!**


	3. Implacations Made

**(A/N) No lemon for you people yet but I promise in future they'll be some!**

**Natsume: I wanted to fuck Mikan's brains out….. *steps closer to Mikan***

**Okei, let's start the story before Natsume starts screwing Mikan on the floor. I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

_Mikan's 3rd POV_

As Mikan stared at the red-eyed boy, she began to analyze the situation. She was in soudsoud-proof bathroom, with the boy she liked, and he was naked.

What her first reaction? Let her eyes trail along his body like some sort of woman who would undress a man with her eyes.

Her sense of morale must of kicked in when her eyes reached his groin, because after laying her eyes on that spot, she scrambled to her feet and bolted out of the door straight to her dorm room without stopping.

She lay down on her bed and put a hand to her blushing face, wondering what had just happened.

**XxXxOoOo~Animelover189~oOoOxXxX**

**BANG BANG BANG**

Mikan had fallen asleep, but the person at the door's impatient, loud, knocking had woken her up. She looked at the door groggily and slowly got up to answer it.

"I hope it's not Natsume...", she murmurs as she reaches for the handle.

She opens the door to reveal someone who couldn't have better timing. Hotaru.

"Hotaru!", she yells and runs toward her friend.

Hotaru, however, seems prepared for the attack, and quickly hits Mikan with her Baka Cannon, stopping the assault and sending her to the floor.

"I didn't give you permission to touch me, dummy.", Hotaru's voice is even, but it has a dark undertone that Mikan didn't catch.

"What kind of greeting is that!", she yells, seemingly forgetting the incident that sent her to the bathroom in hiding.

"That's the only physical punishment you're getting for now. I need you able bodied to complete tasks for me as compensation for breaking one of my inventions." She says glaring daggers at Mikan.

"I only stopped by to tell you your first task." She gives Mikan a panda book bag that Mikan places on her back.

"What is this for?", Mikan asks, voice full of curiosity.

"I need you to go to Nogi's and leave the bag there. It's full of self-installing cameras. You need to keep him out for 10 minutes. Go with him to lunch or something. Just 10 minutes is all you need. Even an idiot such as yourself can manage that right? No wait you have no choice. You _are_ going to keep him away for at least 10 minutes, unless you want punishment."

Mikan shivers a little at her friends tone and nods jerkily.

"Wait, why do you need cameras in Ruka-pyon's room anyway?", Mikan asks suspiciously. If Hotaru's up to something, that only means that someone's going to be blackmailed to no end.

Hotaru's eyes nearly have money signs in sweat-drops looking at the money crazed look on her friends' face. **(A/N I watched Spongebob before I wrote this so Mr. Krabs inspired me :D)**

"The cameras will automatically take pictures when he is in his room and send them to my printer. From there I will choose the ones fo best quality to print. That way I'll have a permanent way to make money off him!", the look on her face is anything but sane.

Mikan uses the topic to see if she can get anything out of Hotaru on her feelings of Ruka.

"Speaking of Ruka-pyon, Hotaru, what do you think of him?"

"How I think of him?" Mikan nods enthusiastically at her.

"I think", she pauses, placing her hand to her chin with a thoughtful expression,"he's a good way to make money.", she finishes making Mikan sweatdrop.

"N-No Hotaru, I mean as a person.", Mikan says, elaborting a bit more.

"Other than the incident when we were young and he made you keep something from me... he's stayed on my good side. So I guess he's okay." She says.

Mikan sighs. Getting these to together was going to be more difficult than she'd thought...

_Natsume's 3rd POV_

After the initial shock of finding the girl he loved in the bathroom with him and practically fucking him with her eyes, he wondered why Mikan was even in that part of the school. The girls bathroom was on the other side of the school so why was Mikan in that part on the building?

He contemplated that as he went to lunch alone, wanting to be alone for a change. Ruka wouldn't mind. He'd understand.

_Normal Pov_

In fact, his best friend couldn't have lunch with him even if he wanted to. As soon as the lunch bell rang, there was a loud knock on Ruka's door. He opened it to reveal Mikan who walked in saying that they should eat lunch together because they were such good friends and should spend more time together. She put down the panda bag she was wearing and quickly ushered him through the door.

**XxXxOoOo~Animelover189~oOoOxXxX**

When lunch is finished Mikan walks Ruka back to his dorm to get her bag that she 'forgot'. Quickly picking it up and giving him a cheerful goodbye she opens the door and collides with a strong chest.

"Ow! I'm sorry! Are you okay?", she says not glancing up at the person she collided with. She's clutching her head.

"I think I'd be better if you weren't sitting on me.", an all too familiar voice says and Mikan's head snaps up. She's practically sitting on Natsume's lap!

"O-oh! S-sorry! I didn't see you there!", she says face red as she scrambles to get up.

Her eyes are looking at anything that isn't Natsume, the walls, the floor, her hands.

"S-so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight!" As the last word leaves her mouth, she sprints down the hall toward the girls dorms.

As he watches her run off, he realizes this is the second time he's seen her leaving Ruka's room.

What were they doing? Natsume hadn't told his friend of his affections for the dense girl, but he didn't think he had to. Ruka was in love with the less annoying one anyway.

Something weird was definitely going on, though, and he would make it his mission to find ot what.

* * *

**Natsume: So when am I gonna hit that? *Motions to Mikan***

**You're no very good at being patient, are you?**

**Natsume: Nope. How'd you know?**

**Lucky guess. Anyway the next chapter will be about pictures that are bad. Very, VERY, bad. *Pervy grin***

**Mikan: Get off of me Natsume!**

**Natsume get off of Mikan! Have you no shame? Jeez, minna-san, please review so I know whatchya think so far! Bye-bee!**


	4. Lust?

**A/N) *Ducks head from the things that come flying at her***

**Excuse? Blame regents and specialized high school shit. I mean, fuck, I know school is important, but Christ, can we get a break? Anyways, SHSAT's are over and it was Spring break. So I ignored my piles of history homework and typed this up instead! It was written for a while but I lost my flash drive and got really, **_**really,**_ **angry. ****Plus, I kinda lost the drive for Gakuen Alice...****Well it's up now at like 2 am so whatever, ****right?**** Ahh, so… disclaimer?**

***Crickets***

**Okei, I'll do it myself. I do not own Gakuen Alice. Only the shitty storyline is mine.**

* * *

_Mikan's 3rd Pov (Noon)_

For about the 4th time today, Mikan yawned. Generally a heavy sleeper, she found her mind was occupied with thought of Natsume and how she had seen him. She had tossed and turned all night, mind swimming with what Natsume would say to her if he saw her again. She was going to do her best to avoid him at all costs.

Mikan was currently on an errand for Hotaru. She was told to get lunch for her. Hotaru gave her list to make sure nothing was left out.

The cafeteria was relatively empty.

'Good.', Mikan thought, praising herself for getting there early so that there was no crowd. When everyone was there, it was a long difficult process to get all the foods you wanted because the place was so full.

Grabbing everything on the list and piling it on Hotaru's plate, Mikan spotted Anna from across the lunchroom. She wanted to stop and talk, but Hotaru would be angry if she was late!

Mikan took the plate piled with food and walked out, only waving silently at her friend.

When she reaches Hotaru's dorm, she realizes that her hands are full. How's she supposed to knock?

As if sensing her presence, the door swings open and Hotaru comes into view.

"Thank you, Hotaru! You're so kind!" Mikan says smiling dreamily.

Hotaru says nothing about the comment and merely says to come inside.

Mikan steps in and begins to set the table. After she looks to Hotaru for a word of encouragement and got a nod. Taking this as a good sign she sits down in her own sit and waits patiently for her to sit down. Like a dog waiting for their master to come home.

She walks back into the room and takes her seat, looking to see that everything she listed was there. Apparently seeing no faults, she picked up the little fork for shellfish meat and got to work on her crab brains.

Amanatsu walks up and wordlessly places some pictures on the table and walks away.

Stopping to pick up the pictures, Hotaru quickly looks through them. After looking through about half, she stops to eat again.

"Hotaru, who exactly are you going to sell these pictures to anyway?" Mikan asks worriedly.

Hotaru looks up from her crab brains and stares at Mikan with a sinister smile.

"Anyone who's willing to pay the price can get them." She says. "From what I've seen so far, this little pile of pictures in going to make me a very rich person." She picks up the rest of pictures and flips through them, stopping completely and staring at the last picture with an eyebrow cocked and an unreadable look on her face.

Her eyes narrow and she suddenly gets up, startling Mikan, who was so distracted that she didn't notice the change in her friends expression.

"What is it?" Mikan asks curiously, wondering why Hotaru suddenly got up. Nothing usually fazed the other. so Mikan was worried something might have been wrong.

Hotaru looks at her best friend with those same unreadable purple eyes.

"I have projects to finish at the lab. I'm going to go finish it and print these pictures. When I get back I want this cleaned up and you out. Clear?"

Mikan stares at her with wide eyes.

"Crystal.", she says slowly, eyes lowering.

Hotaru pats her head upon seeing the kicked puppy look.

"I'll be back later. Maybe if you do a good job with cleaning, you can come visit later."

Mikan's eyes flash with hope. She puts her hand to her forehead in a mock solute.

"I'll make sure there are no traces of food anywhere!" She smiles brightly at Hotaru getting a small rare smile back in return.

Hotaru picks up the pictures from the table and walks out, leaving Mikan with a new task to complete.

_Switch Pov_

After exiting the room, Hotaru finally allowed herself to smile. The pictures would make her a fortune.

There were lots of them. There were about forty different shots of Ruka, all at different angles and expressions. The last picture was the one she was excited about, though.

If she played her card right, she could make trading cards, making the last one a limited edition, ultra rare card. That'd make it even more valuable than it already was.

It was a picture of Ruka, yes, but he was only in a towel. His hair was wet in one of those casual yet hard to replicate celebrity hair styles and he was naked from the waist up. Water clung to his muscles. He was turned at an angle, as if turning around to look at someone.

Hotaru reached her lab and began making copies of all the pictures except one: The picture of Ruka in the towel.

It intrigued her. The tall build, broad shoulders and muscular back. It felt hot all of a sudden. Was it just her? A heat was taking over her body and the only way to quell it was to strip.

That was her original thinking anyway. Rational thought flew out the window as the clothes came off, piece by piece.

The heat felt strongest between he legs, so she sat down and touched the area, moaning lightly as she did so. Her fingers parted her lips slowly, taking in the new sensation. She shivered at the contact of the cold air on her inner lips.

She touched herself slowly, hesitantly. But with each stroke of her nimble inventor's fingers, she grew bolder, and her moans fell from her lips with ease.

She rubbed herself up and down slowly moaning lightly the whole time. Her other hand snaked up and cupped her right breast, while the other hand continued its ministrations to her throbbing sex.

Fingers finding that secret pearl, her back arched and she cried out, loving the feeling of touching it. Two fingers slid inside her tight entrance, and her moans grew louder. She finger fucked herself while playing her with right nipple. Her body loved the attention it was getting and it wanted more, which she was more than happy to give.

The hand that was on her breast moved down to her clit, playing with it with her right hand and fucking herself on her left. Pure pleasure was coursing through her veins. Her toes curled and her back arched further. This was getting much too good…

Her pace increased as moans grew louder. There was no restraint, no hesitation in her movement. They flowed like water: smooth and nice. Her stomach tightened and she fingered herself fast, moans coming out in a pretty mantra.

The coil in her stomach let go, and she let go of a name that was sitting on the tip o her tongue without her even knowing.

"RUKAA!" she screamed as she came, juices coating her fingers. She gave a few last shallow pumps, finally retracting her fingers after her breathing evened out.

Not used to excerpting so much energy in one sitting, (that's what robots were for) she was extremely tired and wanted to sleep. She ending up sleeping on the extra bed that was kept in the lab that night.

_Ruka's 3rd__Pov_

Outside of Hotaru's lab was a figure frozen from a mixture of embarrassment, confusion, and shock. He didn't just hear his name called by the person he loved so very erotically just now, right? It could have just been another strange day fantasy. But… it sounded so _real._

It sounded like Hotaru's voice, but instead of her usual bored monotone, this voice absolutely _dripping_ lust.

Ruka was asked to deliver a package to Hotaru because no one else would volunteer to do it. He was in front her lab, fully prepared to knock, when he heard noises on the other side. Curiosity got the better of him as he leaned his head against the door trying to get a better listen.

He heard lots of heavy breathing and panting.. Was Hotaru sick? The longer he listened the surer he was that Hotaru wasn't sick at all…

"RUKAA!"

Blue eyes grew to unreal size as he listened. That's how he ending up in his current position.

"M-maybe… I'll just come back later…" he says willing his erection to go away while he walks off.

_Mikan's 3rd__Pov_

After Hotaru left, Mikan got to work with cleaning. She wiped the table, swept and moped the floor and put away leftovers in the mini fridge.

She still had one more homework assignment to go, and it was her least favorite subject: History.

It wasn't her fault that it didn't make sense to her! How was she supposed to know what the rape of Nanking was? She couldn't go to Hotaru for help because she didn't take history and would probably tell her to figure it out on her own anyway. Ruka-pyon wasn't taking it either, so he was ruled out, too.

The only other person taking history was…

She furrowed her brows. She didn't want o see him just yet. Not until she could get the memory out of her mind. Her face flushed at the memory.

But… the paper was late and couldn't afford any more points to be subtracted from the grade. Getting held back was not an option so she couldn't just not do the paper. It was worth 25% of the final grade!

If she got held back she couldn't be with Hotaru anymore! That would make her trip here so many years ago useless.

"For Hotaru."she said silently and she went to her dorm. She grabbed all the necessary things and headed to the boys' side of the school.

"It's for Hotaru.", and with that final statement she knocked on the door without any hesitation. Hotaru was all the motivation she needed.

* * *

**(A/N) *Gives out cookies and pocky* Sorry guys for the way late update. Happy double birthday to me! I've been 14 since** **February**** 2 :D.**

**Natsume: Your perv level is kind of high for someone of your age….**

**Shut up. I didn't ask you anything.*Glares at him* ANYWAY, the next update will be faster that the last one. Promise. Minna-san, please review so I know what you think of my shitty little story for far. Bye Bee!**


End file.
